


Need a Little Sweetness in my Life

by Rainbow_Foxes



Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Boss Jason Todd, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Jason Todd, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned Tim Drake, Minor Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Foxes/pseuds/Rainbow_Foxes
Summary: Written for the Fem Jay Week 2020 Day 2 Prompt: Mob BossStephanie is really going to have to send Tim a fruit basket. She wouldn't be getting the best sex of her life if he wasn't such an ass, after all.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	Need a Little Sweetness in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is written for the [Fem Jay Week](https://femjaytodd.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr. Go check it out.  
> A note on naming: In Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016) #23, It's stated that Jason is named after his grandfather. in #25, it's revealed that Faye "Ma" Gunn is Jason's grandmother. It stands to reason that if Jason had been born AFAB, she'd have been named Faye after her grandmother.  
> Title comes from "Sugar" by Maroon 5 because I think I'm funny.

Stephanie would like to say she doesn’t know how she got here, but she 100% does.

One doesn’t become a sugar baby to a notorious — and hot — lady mobster by accident, after all. It takes a series of very deliberate steps to get here, starting with getting pissed at Tim for presuming that she can’t afford her med school tuition. Which is true, but that’s not the point. It’s about his attitude and the fact that assuming makes an ass out of you and me. But mostly you, especially when ‘you’ are Tim Drake. The  _ audacity — _

Ahem.

After her spat with Tim, she was determined to get herself through med school. She applied for every scholarship she even remotely qualified for ($2,000 dollars for being left handed? Sign her the fuck up.), took up a part time job (if Tim and Bruce can operate on less than four hours a night, she should be fine on five.), and looked into taking out a loan.

But Arthur Brown is an asshole. The biggest, most hemorrhoid infected asshole to ever exist on the planet. The man had the  _ brilliant _ idea to take out credit cards in Steph’s name when he was a child. Credit cards he never paid off. The debt is thankfully far past the expiration date to sue her for it, but her credit score? She’s lucky anyone lends her a  _ pencil _ , let alone any money.

So she was up shit creek without a paddle. Her pride wouldn’t let her ask Tim, and it  _ definitely _ wouldn’t let her ask Bruce — even though he’d probably sign a blank check and hand it to her if she asked. Asking Cass would just be asking Bruce but with a detour, and she doesn’t know any other rich people.

That was until she saw an ad for a website. A dating website. A dating website made to connect people looking for “arrangements.” A dating website made to connect people looking for “arrangements” of a monetary sort. A dating website —

It was a sugar baby site. She refuses to be judged for it. Anyone who tries will meet the business end of an electro-gooparang. 

She made an account, posted some flirty pictures, and waited. It didn’t take long to get responses, but finding a sugar daddy that wasn’t a) a total creep b) someone who ran in Brucie’s circles or c) didn’t have too thick a file in the Bat-Database certainly did. Stephanie thought she’d have to make do with Davenport Sr., no matter how embarrassing running into Bruce at a gala with that man’s hand on her ass would be, when like a sign sent from the heavens, a new message appeared in her inbox.

It was from a woman, only about two years older than her. She was polite, funny, and clear on what she wanted — an occasional but consistent partner for anything from brunch at a little book cafe to rough sex bent over her office desk. 

Sure her business isn’t completely above the board, but this is Gotham — no one is. And yeah, being a mobster is a bit more than everyone else, but it’s not like she’s fucking — Black Mask or Salvatore Maroni or whoever. This lady is much more refined than that. She keeps a tight leash on her people; Steph has never once had to bust a member of her gang for domestic violence or a sex offence. The working folk on the street corners sing nothing but her praises. And she has money.  _ So _ much money.

So Steph agreed to meet her.

And that's how she got here: three months later and screaming as Faye Todd, the notorious Boss of the Crime Alley Outlaws, presses a Hitachi wand into her clit. Her back tries to arch up off the bed but Faye places her free hand low on her abdomen, forcing her to keep the wand in close contact to her over-sensitive bud. She’s shaking and flushed all over. They’ve been at this for  _ hours _ and Faye is nowhere near done with her.

Faye chuckles low and sexy and pulls the wand away. “Is it too much for you Stephie? I thought you said that you wanted me to ‘fuck you so good you don’t know your own name’?” Steph whines and squirms. She had been so close to her fourth orgasm of the night.

“Yes! Please fuck me! I’ll be good. I want more. I can take it,  _ please.” _

“You sure?”

“Yes! Ple—” Steph cuts herself off with a moan as Faye returns the wand to her pussy.

“What do you say?” Faye turns the speed on the wand up. That’s enough to send Steph over the edge, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she responds.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Faye keeps the wand on her through her climax, extending the duration of it to a point that Steph thinks her legs are going to go numb. When Faye finally removes it Steph is nothing but a pile of smiling, satisfied goo.

Faye tosses the wand to the side and crawls up to lay at Stephanie’s side. She captures her lips in a kiss, nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip until she opens and allows her tongue to enter. Faye is an  _ amazing _ kisser, in Steph’s expert opinion. Every movement of her tongue is meant to tantalize and tease, making Steph moan and rub her thighs together.

Stephanie runs her hands up Faye’s soft stomach and takes her heavy breasts in her grasp. Steph loves her breasts, loves how big they are, how Faye moans when she nips at the skin. She especially loves how sensitive her nipples are. Steph flicks her thumb over one, delighting in how Faye whines into her mouth. She does it again, over and over until Faye is grinding her cunt against Stephanie’s thigh.

“Mmmm, Baby don’t tease.” Faye’s voice is lust heavy. Steph loves being able to get to her like this. 

She starts peppering kisses down the woman’s neck and to her breasts. She bites into the flesh of one hard enough to make Faye gasp and arch into her mouth. Steph grins and worries the skin between her teeth. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to leave a mark. She soothes the bite with her tongue and moves to make another mark. And then another.

Faye is a squirming mess by the time Steph gets her mouth around her nipple. Faye puts a hand on the back of her head, making it clear what she wants her to do. She grazes her teeth over the nipple and Faye arches into the touch. Steph begins to suck, licking the nipple with her tongue. She rolls Faye’s other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pulling and pinching it in time with the movements of her mouth.

Faye is bucking her hips into nothing, so Stephanie takes mercy on her and slides her thigh between the older woman’s legs. Faye grinds down and Steph moans at the feeling of just how wet she is. She’s absolutely drenched.

There’s a tug on her hair, and Faye is dragging Stephanie off her breast and tossing her flat on her back. Steph may have four inches on Faye but the woman can throw her around like a ragdoll.

She  _ loves _ it.

Faye positions her thighs on either side of Steph’s head, giving her a front row view of her pussy. It’s pink and puffy, swollen with her arousal. Her folds are glistening with how wet she is. She’s literally  _ dripping _ . A drop gives into gravity and falls. Stephanie catches it with her tongue, her eyelids fluttering at the taste.

“I don’t think I need to tell you what to do, do I?”

“Not at all Babe.” Steph loops her arms around Faye’s thighs — and fuck if she can’t not write an entire treatise on how death via Faye Todd’s thighs is clearly the most honorable death — and pulls her cunt down to her mouth. She licks a long strip up Faye’s folds and sucks her clit into her mouth. She flicks her tongue over the bud, grinning when Faye grinds her hips down into her. She captures Faye’s clit firmly between her lips and hums. Faye shakes and clamps her thighs around Steph’s head tightly.

Absolutely perfect. She could spend all day like this.

Stephanie lets go of Faye’s clit and licks back down her folds. She takes her time teasing the outside, lapping up every drop of her wetness. The musky, sweet taste is divine, ambrosia directly from Mt. Olympus. If Faye could figure out how to bottle it, she would make millions off sapphic women around the globe. She can’t believe that Faye pays  _ her _ for the privilege of eating her pussy.

She dips her tongue into Faye’s hole, lapping at the rim as much as she can. Then she rolls her tongue and fucks it in and out of her cunt. She’s teasing, Faye can’t come from this no matter how much she likes it. If Steph wants her to come from penetration she’d have to get out her big purple dildo and strap, let Faye tie her down to the bed and use her for as many orgasms as she pleases.

....Mmmmm, she’ll put a pin in that for later.

She moves back up to Faye’s clit and works it over. Sucking and licking and humming around it, but none of that is quite enough to send her over the edge. So Steph takes it delicately between her teeth and applies the slightest amount of pressure.

Faye falls apart above her, rutting her pussy over her face as she rides out her climax. Steph encourages it, guiding her movements to grind further down into her mouth. She drinks up every bit of Faye’s cum, cleaning her cunt with her tongue.

When her orgasm ends, Faye raises her hips so she can look down at Stephanie. Her teal eyes are glittering, the pupils blown wide, and her dark curls are sticking up all over the place.

“Damn, but you are good at that. Remind me to introduce you to my L.A. baby; you and Kyle would be amazing together.” Faye has told her about Kyle — a starving artist type that Faye pays the living expenses for, with a big dick and pussy eating skills that could rival her own. She would very much like to meet Kyle, have a friendly competition to see who can make Faye squirt the fastest.

Faye settles back down over Stephanie’s mouth. She arches an eyebrow up at the older woman in question.

“Did you think we were done? You still owe me three orgasms until we’re even. Get to it.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment down below if you please. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so long as we keep it polite.
> 
> If you like, you can hit me up on [my Tumblr.](https://rainbowfoxes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
